vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Wallace
Dakota Wallace is part of the Ultimate Wolf Pack and is a student as the high school and a trackstar. She was born in Richmond Virginia but moved to Mystic Falls after being tormented and bullied here she recieved the bite from a unknown person and she became faster and stronger people loved her and she became famous and a recruit for D-1 women's track and a potiental WNBA star. After a brief fight, Lucifer reveals that her father is Oenomaus and she is the half-sister of Narissa. Appearance Dakota is a honey-skinned color girl with black hair that is down to her chest area. She is short and prefers to wear a yellow blouse and a black bikers jacket with black jeans. She has claws on her feet and fights using them. Personality She is described as dark and calm at the same time. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' -She becomes a far much stronger than the Primordials , originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; She true Equals in strength are Lucius Menes, Starrk. *'Super Speed' - She is blur when running and hwe speed is matched by Lucius and Starrk. *'Heightened Senses' - She have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - She possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -She can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- Dakota can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': She can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - She are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When she werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:Werewolves Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Characters